Brucenorris007/Ssjshadic/Sonicvsdbz13
The teenager known as Brucenorris007 on Chatango, Ssjshadic on Shenanilands and Sonicvsdbz13 on youtube. His online life/career started before any of these accounts. It all started on Chatango, on a profile simply named Dbzrulez13 when he was young. While exploring the vast information gateway that is the internet, he stumbled upon a chatroom on a site known as Watch-Onepiece.com. Coincidentally, in that chatroom on his first day there, an epic battle between roleplayers was taking place. One of the fighters was using the character known as Shadow the Hedgehog to fight, a character with which Dbzrulez13 was quite familiar with. Taking a side immediately, he helped the Shadow user to use his characters full potential, and Shadow's team eventually became victorious. That was the first time Dbzrulez13 ever took part in an RP battle, and he had enjoyed it. It was shortly afterwards that he chose to make a youtube account, Sonicvsdbz13, out of a nagging desire to attempt an online career of video making. After mulitple failed attempts and one or two fairly successful videos, he just kept the account to make friends and comments. The rest is history. Two years later, after making several accounts for different anime characters that he wanted to fight using, Dbzrulez finally decided to change his username and put all of the accounts into one, so it would be easier for communication between him and his friends. A few months afterwards, he stumbled upon a forum related to a fan series that he was particularly fond of, Super Mario Brothers Z. The forum was known as VGLan, and thus was born Ssjshadic. Once again he had to play the part of the noob (occasionally still does), and make new friends on this, the first forum he had ever been a part of. It was a fantastic learning experience for him, an opportunity to make tons of new friends, and gradually as time went on, become a more active member of the forum. The first friend he made was Jensoman, who showed him that even though it wasn't terrible, his fighting style was still somewhat godmod, and quickly learned how to adapt to a more appropriate and fair style. The other notable friends he made were PKBlaze, a roleplayer with massive experience and an impressive mind to back him up. Soren, a spouter of 'epic death' videos filled with blood and gore, but was also capable of emotions aside from randomness and bloodlust, and most notably known for his comic Eternal War. Tex, who though most people beat on him for his godmodding methods can still be a fun guy to talk to, with his own comic, Chaotic Crisis. Megafire, or DTF as he is most commonly known, one of the youngest on the forums, who is most notable for his obsession with his family's ties in WWII the Soviet Union and his amazingly well researched story/documentary regarding war. Doc, mostly known for his work on the hilarious works of DK Adventures, as well as being of the opinion that almost everyone else is of a lower intellect than he, an opinion which he doesn't really attempt to hide. AS, or Anima Sword, who looks to be a comic/story critic when he's actually available. SSJ Zach, who is also rarely around and the only member of the forum with SSJ in their username before Ssjshadic. Hatman, a dude who can randomly make epic stories out of anything anyone says (kind of like Bruce can), also awesome and has a good head. Lastly, Mandew, who at first appears to be another randomness spouter like Soren, but turns out to be an analytical critic of other people's stories/comics. These members are only a few out of the many, but are the ones that make up the main circle of friends Brucenorris007 made on VGLan. Sadly, Faltzer, the root admin, closed down the site only a few months after Bruce joined. But then Bruce was invited to a spawn-off forum known as Shenanilands by Jensoman, and many of the other members from VGLan followed. Shenanilands is a forum for the creative and original minded, which confused Bruce because he didn't know what he had been invited for. Mandew, who rarely compliments stories so openly, said that Bruce had been invited there because of the story he's writing, VG APOCALYPSE. The rest you know all too well. ----- But hell, this isn't just about me. Let's move on to the REST of my online buddies! ----- (To be added when I have the energy) ---- The following is a backstory for the fanmade character of Ronin the echidna, and does not represent Bruce's actual personality by any means. ---- Ronin the echidna is a wandering former samurai. His name literally means 'Samurai without a master', and that's what he used to be for a number of years. Recently, however, he has long since abandoned his sword claiming 'My body is the only weapon I need. Everything else is dead weight.'. His history is debatable and disjointed, but it is mostly believed that he has a troubled past because he can often be found drinking booze in local bars. He has a personality that can't really be pinned down. Sometimes he tries to be a peacemaker, but at other times he starts the fights himself. Due to the fact that he rarely speaks to anyone, and even then the occasion he mentions anything regarding his past are next to none, many disturbing rumors have been spread about him. For example, there is one in particular about why his hands are red. Some theorize that the blood of his enemies he fought after he abandoned his practice as a samurai became so thick on his hands that now it can't ever be washed off. Then there's his unusual fur color. Some rumors think that he is in a depressive state so deep that it actually colored his body blue. Other rumors say that it's because he has stopped caring about his health and his fur turned blue as a result. But the most widely believed rumor is that he is one of few of an unheard of near extinct sub species of echidnas that are all naturally born blue. Nothing about these rumors is a proven fact, but Ronin does definitely exist. Somehow, though, he manages to be just missed by anyone who travels to actually try to find him, as if he knows that someone is looking for him and doesn't want to be found. He can only be met by accident, or if he actually wants to be found or meet someone, which is rare.